mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cubits
Cubits are ores that give Mixels the power to Mix, Max, and Murp, and are a central object in the Mixels franchise. They are one of the natural resources on Planet Mixel; however, their supply is limited. The Nixel' mission is to destroy all of the Cubits, thus preventing the Mixels from doing said actions. Use When Mixels want to combine, one will pull out a Cubit. All of the Mixels combining then put their hands on the Cubit, and shout "Mix!" or "Max!" After a humorous scene (cannons shooting, giant fists etc.), the transformation is complete; having one Mixel in control, while the other(s) gives the Mixel in control new abilities to defeat Nixels and solve problems. Appearance Cubits are square-shaped solid objects. They are divided into six small, different colored triangular shapes that fill the base of it. Variations The colors of the triangles differ depending on which tribes are Mixing. For example, a tribe Max Cubit is all one color, with two different shades of it (or the two main tribe colors). If two Mixels of different tribes Mix, 3/6 of the Cubit would be gray and 3/6 would be purple; if a Cragster and Wiztastic Mixel were to Mix, for example. However, an exception to this rule are Rainbow Cubits. They come in the six colors of a standard rainbow and allow any Mixels to combine, regardless of their tribe. Transformation Sequences *Swirls - every combination in Every Knight Has Its Day *Morphs - every combination in Nixel, Nixel, Go Away Mix *Mixing Batter - Zorch and Seismo *Lightning - Seismo and Flain *Music Machine - Vulk and Zaptor *Popcorn - Flain and Krader, Vulk and Seismo, Zorch and Shuff *Haircut - Gobba and Flurr *Golf Club - Flurr and Kraw, Slumbo and Jawg *Spinning Tea Cup - Tentro and Lunk *Masks - Gobba and Kraw *Fireworks - Lunk and Tentro *Balloons - Flain and Teslo *Video Game - Footi and Torts *Crushing Foot - Glomp and Hoogi *Stormclouds - Niksput and Flamzer *Swirls - Mondo Mixes *Pixelation - Jinky and Kamzo *Tornado - Flurr and Kraw *Turntable - Gobba and Tentro *Construction Tools - Torts and Scorpi *Buzz-saw - Burnard and Meltus *Air Pump - Niksput and Burnard *Plungers - Rokit and Burnard, Meltus and Nurp-Naut *Cymbal Monkey - Rokit and Meltus *Robot Hands - Nurp-Naut and Burnard *Lightning - Teslo and Burnard *Tornado - Nurp-Naut and Glomp *Flame - Flain and Globert *Spinning basketball - Burnard and Niksput *Brush and palette - Snoof and Tungster Max *Bowling Pins - Cragsters *Giant Hand - Infernites *Giant Chickens - Cragsters and Electroids *Crumbling Paper - Cragsters *Mixel-eating sunflower - Electroids *Rolling pin - Infernites *Disco ball - Glowkies *Cement truck - Cragsters *Crushing machine - Infernites *Chemistry - Electroids *Sneaker - Glorp Corp *Magic Hat - Wiztastics *Solar System - Orbitons *Hammers - Weldos *Explosion - Munchos Murp *Cannon - Flain and Krader *Vacuum - Flain and Slumbo *Cymbals - Glurt and Scorpi *Crushing Robot Foot - Burnard and Meltus *Trash Compactor - Burnard and Meltus *Venus Flytrap - Jawg and Lunk *Crusher-shaped robot - Chilbo and Jinky Principles Color In Epic Comedy Adventure, it was shown that if Cubits lose their color, they will shatter into pieces. This shows that the source of a Cubit's power may be its color. Color also factors into other things that could affect Mixing: *As also seen in Epic Comedy Adventure, Rainbow Cubits can actually Mix Mixels that are not a normal part of any usual Cubit, or if a specific Cubit isn't available at the moment. The Mixes seen in the minisode Epic Comedy Adventure were the Gobba & Flain Mix, the Kraw & Krader Mix, and the Flurr & Teslo Mix. All of these Mixes come from tribes that have no shared Cubit in-show. *Cubits played a central role in Wrong Colors, when Shuff and Volectro had a Frosticon/Fang Gang Cubit didn't have the properly colored Cubit to Mix, so they had to call in Flurr and Gobba to do it for them. As revealed in Nixel, Nixel, Go Away, however, at least one color scheme of one of the two-party Mixels is required to Mix, as the Sharx & Frostbite Mix at least required Frostbite's Frosticon color scheme and the Voltz, Hurtz & Thornee Mix at least required Hurtz and Voltz and an Electroid's color scheme. *In Nixel, Nixel, Go Away, it is revealed that the Cubits get their color from rainbow essence, which can be melted into a liquid form. Once that happens, the polarity can be reversed causing it to turn black and white, or colorless, which King Nixel took advantage of. Cubits that are stripped of their color have the ability to Nix Mixels, turning them into mindless zombies. Technicalities *As seen in Fang Gang Log Toss and Murp Romp, Mixels don't even have to have a desire to Mix to do so. As such, only one slight touch of a Cubit is needed to perform the transformation. This appears to almost always result in a Murp. *Additionally, as revealed in Every Knight Has Its Day via the classic instructional video Mixing, So That's How It's Done!, there are other principles that matter to use a Cubit successfully; such as when to Mix, the reason to Mix, and who you Mix with. Decisiveness also matters in the process. If not done correctly, the result of using a Cubit may go wrong. Abilities *In Calling All Mixels, they have the added ability to Mix objects together to create various tools in the game. Cubits are used as currency in the game, consisting of Cubit Defense Towers and their upgrades, Cubit Collector upgrades & repairs, and special abilities. They can also be used for instantly giving Mixels a higher rank. *As seen in the Electroids Max minigame on Mixels.com, when two different colored Cubits collide, they cause an electrical explosion. However, this doesn't happen in the series whenever multiple Cubits of different colors make contact, such as in Epic Comedy Adventure while Flain is holding them. Related objects Cubit Defense Towers These appear in Calling All Mixels. *Bonflowers *Lavanuts *Cart Crashers *Snail Mail *Bubble Busters *Shockotrons Cubit Collectors These appear in Calling All Mixels. *Vac-Hammer *Mt. Brushmore *Astrowhisk Cubit Ball Cubit Balls are used to de-mix a Mix, or in the game of Murpball to "murpify" a Mixel. They also can be used like a standard Cubit between teams of the same color. I-Cubit The I-Cubit was an invention created by King Nixel. Mixels traded in their regular Cubits for them, unaware that it would drain away their color and zombify them. This lead the King to almost taking over the universe if it weren't for the heroism of Booger. Set Information |code= S6PERS1NUS }} For a while, no Cubits were included in LEGO Mixels sets. However, in some stop motion videos on LEGO's YouTube channel, a Cubit was made out of a 2x2 plate and four 1x1 flat tiles. Eventually, Series 6 in 2015 introduced a flat 2x2 tile that was designed with a print to look like a Rainbow Cubit. It only comes with Gurggle. Trivia *Major Nixel often sends out Nixels to steal Cubits from the Mixels, but each attempt is disastrous. These attempts were shown in Another Nixel and Nixel "Mix Over". *Orbitopia has a special glass case that stored an emergency Orbiton/Infernite Cubit. This may mean that other tribes store emergency Cubits (which is probably where each tribe's supply is from). *There are two variants of the Electroid Cubit: one being yellow and a purplish blue, the second being yellow and a darker shade of yellow. The yellow/blue Cubit is the more common variant, and the only variant seen in the show. The LEGO stop motion version instead opts for a yellow and orange one, which was only used once. There are also two variants of the Cragster Cubit: one is gray and dark gray, and the other is gray and black. The grey/black is the more common variant, and the only variant seen in the show. *The Torts & Footi Mix cutscene is the first cutscene to change the look of the usual Mix caption, as it is in 8-bit. *A cubit is also an ancient unit of length based on the length of the forearm from the elbow to the tip of the middle finger. *The Electroids minigame on the Cartoon Network Mixels website contains two Cubits from unknown tribes: a white one and a violet one. The white one shares a similar color scheme to the Medix, though they weren't around at the time. *In LEGO stop motion form, the Wiztastic Cubit is shown as blue and purple, rather than two shades of purple. *As shown in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, Mixels can use a single Cubit to create more than one Mix. *A shot featured exclusively in European promos for A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig zooms through the Mixelverse, showing multiple Cubits the size of planets, that act as celestial bodies. * They are portrayed as slightly rounded off in shape in A Quest for the Lost Mixamajig, due to the change of animation duties from Atomic Cartoons to Digital eMation, Inc. *In the Munchos Max stop motion video, they are erroneously seen using the recycled brick-built Wiztastic Cubit, where it is purple and blue, though the Munchos aren't blue. *Somehow, Busto and Paladum were able to Mix without a Cubit in "Wild Cookironi Chase in Downtown Mixopolis!". *The Rainbow Cubit's rarity appears to be decreasing, as they were the variation of Cubits used in Every Knight Has Its Day. This is likely due to the greater variety of Mixes that appear, as well as the similarity between tribe color schemes in later series. *The Rainbow Cubit print piece from Gurggle in LEGO does not have the purple section printed on, it is instead a bunch of blue dots on top of some red to make it seem purple. *The Series 6 stopmotions still use the old LEGO Cubit made of a 2x2 plate and 1x1 flat tiles, even though the printed Cubit piece existed at that point. *Nixel, Nixel, Go Away expands on the use of Cubits in the lifestyle of Mixels, such as for sports and medical procedures. *A Rainbow Cubit appeared in a live-action prop for The LEGO Movie 2, being used in the back of a Unikitty-themed prop. A Cubit in The LEGO Movie 2 Gallery Sources and references |-|Miscellaneous= |-|Series 6= Category:Forms of Mixing Category:Ores Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:LEGO Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush Category:Props in LEGO sets Category:2016 Category:Mixing, So That's How It's Done! Category:Mixamals Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Mixopolis Category:Infernites Category:Cragsters Category:Electroids Category:Frosticons Category:Fang Gang Category:Flexers Category:Glorp Corp Category:Spikels Category:Wiztastics Category:Orbitons Category:Glowkies Category:Klinkers Category:Lixers Category:Weldos Category:Munchos Category:MCPD Category:Medivals Category:Mixies Category:MCFD Category:Pyrratz Category:Medix Category:Trashoz Category:Nindjas Category:Newzers